El arte de besar
by Itaichigo RinRin
Summary: Alfred no sabía como terminó en esa situación, qué dijo, ahora estaba acorralado entre la pared y el francés que insistía en enseñarle a besar. Crack pairing. FrUs


**El arte de besar**

_**Resumen:**__ Alfred no sabía como terminó en esa situación, qué dijo, ahora estaba acorralado entre la pared y el francés que insistía en enseñarle a besar. Crack pairing. FrUs_

_**Disclaimer: **__Historia ficticia hecha por una fan sin fines de lucro._

Alfred no sabía como es que terminó en esa situación, acorralado entre la pared y el francés. Él sólo había hecho una inocente pregunta y cuando se dio cuenta Francis ya estaba frente a él, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

—Entonces ¿nunca has besado _mon amie? _—preguntó el galo sorprendido, mientras se acercaba un paso más al joven americano que a su vez retrocedía.

—No es eso —replicó el estadounidense con las mejillas sonrojadas y desviando la mirada. —Yo claro que he besado. Soy el héroe, el capitán del equipo... pero... no ha...

Ante las palabras entre cortadas y el palpable nerviosismo del jugador de americano que ni con su estruendosa risa podía disimular, Francis sonrió un poco más, ésa era su oportunidad, además el adoraba enseñarle a las personas el noble arte de besar.

—Que seas héroe, capitán, modelo no tiene nada que ver mon chèri— repuso acercándose aún más a su compañero hasta que la pared se interpuso y evitó que éste se le escapara. Al notarlo Alfred intentó moverse a su izquierda, pero los brazos del francés que entró en su modo seductor lo evitó.

—Besar es un arte, amour, es hacer que la otra persona alcance el cielo con un roce de labios, es provocar que desee más, que sienta que el suelo se hunde, que el viento sopla y desacomoda los cabellos y que absolutamente nade de eso le importe —continuó Francis emocionado, impregnando sus palabras de un tono tan sensual y pasional que el calor subió al rostro de su interlocutor; que no encontraba palabras para responder, por lo que sorprendentemente calló, mirando fijamente al europeo.

—El beso puede ir más allá. Es importante desde que te paras frente a la persona y juegas con ella, por ejemplo tomando un mechón de cabello o acariciando la mano. A cercas tu rostro y olfateas el cuello, rozas la oreja, suspiras, te pierdes en la mirada ajena —cada palabra era acompañada de la acción, lo que hacía que al norteamericano las piernas le temblaran y sintiera cosquillas por todas las partes del cuerpo. Inconscientemente se acercó un poco más, quedando cuerpo a cuerpo. El azul en las miras se enfrentó, Alfred sentía la nariz impregnada del delicioso aroma de la colonia que el francés traía. Sus sentido ya correspondían al deseo y las ansias lo empezaban a impacientar.

—Solo hazlo — alcanzó a decir con voz ronca. Moviendo el rostro. El juguetón francés se movió ligeramente hacía atrás, para poder tomar suavemente la cara del americano.

—Y ante todo, no pierdas el control. Cada detalle es importante por eso, desde un inicio se debe mostrar quién dirige el beso —agregó. Chocó en un jugueteo su nariz con la del cada vez más impaciente estadounidense y le besó. Primero el suave roce, acompañado de la caricia en el cabello con una mano, del abrazo por la cintura con la otra. Luego, entrecortó los besos, pequeños picos en el labio. Cuando el estadounidense los abrió ligeramente el francés, aprovechó su oportunidad y subió en intensidad, jugueteando con la lengua, capturando el labio inferior con los dientes, cuidadoso.

El jugador de americano sintió el suelo moverse y más, todo daba vueltas, dentro y fuera de su ser. Sin saber cómo terminó cruzando los brazos en el cuello francés, atrayéndolo más.

Cuando se separaron el estadounidense sentía la falta de aire, el pecho agitado, la cara arder. El francés por su lado, sonrió, también tenía calor, pero la respiración no fue un problema.

—Es un mito eso de quedarte sin aire, para todo hay trucos, amour. Esa fue tan solo la primera lección, te faltan las demás.

Ante esas palabras se separó, sonrió con galantería y extendió el brazo. En una clara invitación...

Aún en temblando de placer y con las mejillas coloreadas Alfred reaccionó a las palabras, en su bella cara se dibujó una radiante sonrisa., que derritió a Francis y tomó su mano.

—Espero que las demás lecciones sean tan buenas como esta.

—Serán aún mejor, mon chèri, aún mejor.

**Notas de la autora: **Gracias por leer :D

Espero que les agradara. Sí amo el crack y esta pareja en lo personal me parece preciosa y divertida. Hay una que otra imagen * w* y un par doujinshis que me inspiraron, ahora no hubo canción jeje. Sencillona y tal vez un tanto clichesca la trama, corto, pero no quería nada más "subido de tono" (sé perfectamente que se hubiera prestado, pero poco a poco jeje). Espero escribir más fics de ellos y hacerle promoción a la linda parejita ~ junto al Germerica, que desde hace mucho le traigo ganas, pero bueno..., ahora no se me ocurre mucho que decir. Mí se despide.

h t t p: / / 30. media. tumblr. com / tumblr_lhguf21O9l1qh7glpo1_400. jpg Unan los espacios y encontrarán una imagen FrUs :)

Saludos ¿review?


End file.
